


Lie beside a man whose hands you trust.

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Zero’s hands can give Jude more that he could have ever imagined.





	Lie beside a man whose hands you trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Jude’s POV.

It was an average evening. Just like every other day, we went back from the Arena to my apartment, which was almost “our” apartment, since our house wasn’t ready yet. We cozy watched a movie while snuggling in underwear on my couch, both anticipating what would happen next.  
Soon after we moved to my bed. We started kissing. It was passionate and a little rough and our hands were everywhere. Zero took many breaks from my mouth to trail his hands down my chest and over my stomach. He loved finding all the spots that made me quiver and moan, and he told me so as his hands moved down my stomach to my outer thighs. They circled back up the insides of my thighs and for a brief moment I thought he was going to cross the boundary and touch my center but he didn’t. I quivered anyways.  
Then he took both my hands and pinned them to the bed. He was on top of me now, and I could feel how hard he was against me. He looked me in the eyes and gave me the most toe curling, devilish grin before he started kissing anywhere but my lips.  
He followed a path from my chin to my ear, stopping there to bite and suck and kiss and moan. Then he kissed his way to my mouth but… oh! No, he didn’t kiss my mouth. He just came in fast like he was going to and breathed in, his lips caressing mine. I moaned and arched my back, wanting his kiss.  
"I love it when you make sexy noises for me." he whispered against my other ear. It only made me moan again. He flicked that ear with his tongue, and then kissed the whole thing quick and rough. The noise in my ear turned me on even more.  
Grinding against me, he moved back to tease my mouth.  
"Please!" I whimpered, I couldn’t stand the tantalization of his lips hovering over mine. Every time I reached up to claim them, he swiftly lifted his head out of reach. I was not going to get to kiss him until he decided I was allowed.  
I was a quivering hot mess when he finally grabbed my hair and kissed the living daylights out of me.  
I rolled him onto his back, determined to have my way with him. However, when his hands are on my ass, I fall apart and with me on top of him it makes for quality ass access. I knew he was going to reach for it, in fact he tried and succeeded for a few seconds because it feels so good, but I finally grabbed his hands and put them above his head.  
"You’re not allowed to touch me until I kiss you." I whispered, and he chuckled.  
"You totally fall apart when I do that." he replied cheekily, entirely too pleased with himself.  
But he complied as I moved my body over his, grinding lightly and kissing everywhere but his mouth. One of his most sensitive spot was his ears: they sent shocks down his back and into his ass and I laughed at the lip-biting, squirmy response I got from my payback. Lick, bite, kiss, moan, repeat on the other ear.  
Finally though, I had to set his hands free and I did after teasing his lips with my tongue and coming so, so close to kissing him before backing off at the last second. It was torture. But I loved it.  
When I kissed his lips he took control. His hands went from my hair to my back to my ass, grabbing it roughly. I moaned into his kiss. He ever so slowly pulled my underwear down until his hands were on my bare skin.  
There comes a point where I can no longer focus on kissing. I can’t focus on anything except for what is happening with his hands. I break the kiss and moan loudly as I drop my head onto his shoulder and completely collapse. His fingers run gentle, wide circles over the bare skin of my ass. As his fingertips run closer, together, to my center I quiver and moan. That’s the spot. It’s got me quivering like nothing I’ve ever felt before. He circles around quickly, slowing down again over that one spot that sends tingles over my whole body.  
He teases me that way for what feels like years. His hands move from my ass to my back dimples, which he loves, and makes me quiver yet again.  
"Mmm, yes Zero!" I shout as he quickly circles my bare ass with his hands again, raking his nails across that spot. He quickly realizes exactly what it’s doing to me, and is no longer making big circles. I moan with every pass of his hands before his hands aren’t passing it anymore. They are there and they’re pressing on that spot that is rendering my mind blank, causing me to moan over and over and over again into his shoulder.  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, OH!"  
After getting me to practically shout my pleasure, he put his hands on my ass, gave me a little squeeze, and then quickly flipped my underwear back up.  
I was breathing heavily, shaking, and moaning a little. He was looking entirely too pleased with himself.  
"You like that don’t you."  
Entirely unnecessary. Of course I liked it. I’m a melted mess. I can’t even move.  I’ve collapsed on top of him and there’s no getting up for at least five minutes while I figure out if I’m still alive.


End file.
